The Love of the Hunt
by Bastable1993
Summary: The Jedi eradicated and Ahsoka is on the run accompanied by two famous and infamous beings known in the galaxy. The three are hunted by both the Empire and the notorious bounty hunters. Until One young Bounty Hunter places Ahsoka before his need for glory and fame to protect the first love of his life.
1. Prologue

The Love of the Hunt

Prologue

The time was nigh the greatest purge in galactic history has been brought into triumph. Emperor Palpatine looks on at the destruction of the Jedi temple and the extinction of the Jedi order finally came into motion, thanks to his new apprentice Darth Vader, yet he sense a disturbance in the force that not all Jedi have been eradicated.

He peers through his shattered window which was caused by the fight he had with master Windu, and suddenly he saw a Jedi shuttle shooting out of Coruscant Atmosphere.

"So it is time" he thought to himself, he walks to the nearby holo communitcator and issued a bounty on the any surviving Jedi for 1 million credits each but there are two beings he has put up for a bounty that will set any bounty hunter for life.

A necessary sum especially to his greatest enemies and the greatest threat to his new empire, yet they are no concern for they are on the run and he the greatest Sith Lord with unlimited power and resources has bested the very enemy he feared and hate with pure hatred but then again he no longer have power to go against him.

He smiled knowing he has secured his power and position and awaits Lord Vader's arrival with his mission on the Jedi temple.


	2. Chapter 1 Temple escape

Chapter 1 Temple escape

All was peaceful within the temple; Ahsoka lay in her bed thinking about the ending of the dreaded clone wars and also her future career within the Jedi order. She was thinking of something else that has been deep inside her which she yearned for, a life with a family and with someone who would Love her and appreciate her, yes Skyguy appreciates as his apprentice and many others do so as well, but she just wants that right person to come into her life so she can start her dream, but sadly the Jedi code forbids such a thing and she stops thinking about it.

"Damn that code" she cursed to herself. "The only thing that's stops my dream, but the right person I have dreamed for have not entered my life so why am I thinking about it." She got out of bed and walked and exited through the door and suddenly a Dark figure jumped and tackled her to the floor. She gasped for her breath and was about to retaliate until the hooded figure put his finger over his mouth signalling to be silent.

Suddenly a loud noise of a wet fart erupted Ahsoka suddenly kicked the figure as he rolled onto the fall laughing his ass off.

"Darth Sith! Why do you always pretend something is coming and produce such a nasty smell" Ahsoka had no time with his games as it used to be his favourite hobby.

"Oh Ahsoka you always for that gag but no worries for I have not shitted my pants and walk away dry" Darth Sith applied with the goofiest grin and walked off merrily and stopped as he appeared through the temple window.

Ahsoka stayed alert when he have stopped assuming that he will let another one off that will certainly knock her out but the expression on his face is with confusion.

"When did I place an order with a clone army marching to the Jedi temple?" Darth Sith murmured trying to remember if have done such a thing until he noticed Anakin leading the march. "Hey Ahsoka your master is having a big massive parade" he called out with a smile on his face.

"That's cool, Oh look he going up to the Jedi and he's…." Darth Sith's face have dropped into great confusion he tilted his head curiously watching. Ahsoka watched carefully not fully understanding the problem and proceeded to see the commotion and disturbance.

As she approaches a huge explosion hit the wall as she was blasted away a Jedi jumped with as fast as lightning, caught Ahsoka before she hit the wall. Ahsoka was dazed as she heard muffled voices and her vision was blurred from the aftershock of the explosion, she only caught of a few words until her hearing has improved.

"Brother what have you done this time" Screamed the Jedi.

"Don't blame me for this, I never knew that Anakin would slice two Jedi's up and letting me see their entrails spew over the floor" Darth Sith objected.

'What.' Ahsoka thought. 'Not Skyguy he would never do that' as Ahsoka stood up the Jedi grabbed hold of her and shouted her to do something but her hearing is overcome of the news that her master have been killing Jedi.

"Ahsoka! Snap out of it, we need to get out of here! The temple is lost, get to the shuttle and wait for us there." He ordered.

"High Grand Master Alan! What are you going to do?" Ahsoka was deep in shock and awe that she is standing in front of the legendary Jedi knight rarely seen among the Jedi.

"Ahsoka listen very carefully. Get to the hanger and prep the ship me and my brother are going to repel this attack and try to save everyone we can. Understood?"

Ahsoka nodded and rushed to the hanger which contained the High Grand Master's personal ship as she ran she heard Darth Sith whining and complaining why they have to save the Jedi when they can save themselves which made Alan to retaliate by saying he could always leave him behind which made Darth Sith to reconsider.

Ahsoka ran with all her strength and calling upon the force to help dodge the fire from the clone who mercilessly killing any Jedi. Thankfully there attention have been diverted from a little distraction Darth Sith have created. Covered himself in slippery substance from reasons unknown skidded all around the clones singing out loud.

"Can't touch this" Darth Sith sang with glee until he pulled out a heavy looking hammer. "Hammer time" as he sings this verse he swung the hammer with all his might knocking the clones off their feet.

Ahsoka thankfully thought that his timing would never be better and hopes that he distracted them enough for her to escape. Until she reached the doors to the hanger she dodged a blade held by no other than her former master. Ahsoka gasped at the sight of him, disbelieving that he is the man she used to know.

"Master" she cried out.

"Snips?" Anakin looked at her unknowingly that he nearly killed her.

"What are you doing killing the Jedi?"

"The Jedi have betrayed us snips, Master Windu nearly assassinated the Chancellor and appointed me to stop the Jedi to continue their plot to overthrow the republic. Join me Ahsoka and we can stop this and bring peace to the republic"

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing; this is not the Anakin she used to know.

"I can't, you're destroying everything I held dear to me, I… I can't join you." Tears started to go down her cheeks.

"Ahsoka, I am the only one who has the power and authority to keep you alive, if you're not with me then I am forced to kill you, please do not betray me and do not force me to, because I will" Anakin looked on with his blue eyes hoping that she will make the right decision. As Ahsoka was to retaliate, Anakin knew she would choose death and prepare to strike until Alan jumped into the fray.

Anakin blocked the incoming attack and the two start battle, lightsabers clashing and strikes blocked. Alan looked on trying to divert Anakin away from Ahsoka who looked on helplessly.

"Ahsoka, when I tell you to get to the ship and prep it for Forces sake, bloody do it" he ordered. "Hurry because my brother is running out of tricks up sleeves."

Darth Sith resorted to running around stark bollock naked shouting and insulting the clones that their equipment are no match for the power of his Wang. The clones fired furiously frustrated they cannot hit a simple idiot that have been insulting them ever since they entered the temple.

Anakin withdraw from the fight knowing he cannot best the High Grand Master and ordered the Clones to fire upon them. Ahsoka managed to get into the ship and started to take off. Alan used the force to jump onto the ramp as it was closing leaving Darth Sith running for his life.

"Hey don't leave me; these clones will have their way with my sexy irresistible body" he uses the force to jump through the small gap before it closes.

"Ahsoka hit it, lets get the hell out of here before more will come. Brother make yourself useful and put some clothes on" he jumped into the pilot seat and took control. "Ahsoka hit it".

Ahsoka hit the engine button as they basted through the hanger and leaving Coruscant behind them.

Anakin looked from the ground feeling betrayed that Ahsoka does not share his same views. 'One day Ahsoka you will join me or die'.


	3. Chapter 2 Mandalore

**Mandalore**

The planet Mandalore is the home of the notorious Mandalorians who are the renowned Jedi killers and also the perfect bounty hunters who can get the job done.

On a remote settlement which holds some of the fiercest and Retired Mandalorians soldiers.

"Arms up son" the taller man with darkened tanned skin instructs his son how to fight unarmed combat.

"What's the use father? I would be doomed if I have lost my weapon in the midst of battle." The son replied showing great annoyance on his inability to fight unarmed.

His father shook his head knowing that his son have much to learn "You must know that you are not weapon less, you must see that your body is the most dangerous weapon that any soldier wield"

They trained from dawn till dusk until their bodies gave in but the strength of the Mandalorians proves great for even a mere soldier would collapse of exhaustion.

"You done me proud son, through a short time you achieved more they I can at the age 13. You will have a makings of a true Mandalore" He patted his son on the back and they travelled home feeling exhausted but fulfilled that their training and preparation has purpose.

"Father is it weak to show such emotions like Love?" The son questioned.

His father stood still thinking about the answer "No son it is not weak to show Love, if we are loveless beings we wouldn't be Mandalore at all, it drives us to be who we are combined with the honour of battle, it gives us one more reason to fight once more, to protect who we love," He looked into his son's eyes with a stern look. "But I must warn you, there will come a time where we will be forced to choose between our honours or to be with your loved one, I chose that choice to be with your mother when she gave birth to you, but then I am at my prime and earned a good retirement."

"Do you miss the honour of battle and the sound of victory?"

"Yes son I do, I miss the sound of war cries, the enemy kneeling before us trembling in fear when they cast upon to see our glory, but them days are longed passed and I have found purpose to train you in combat of old and to see you as my legacy, Jango, you are named after one of the greatest Mandalorian who was under the wing of another greatest Jaster mereel."

Jango knew about the greatest Mandalorian and he also know he became the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy and he still kept true to being Mandalorian. As they set foot over the horizon, fear cast upon their faces, their settlement is set ablaze with roaring fire being seen for miles.

They rushed into the blazing settlement intending to search for survivors but the father is more determined to save his dear wife who is trapped within the house.

"I am here!" screamed he is wrought with fear but he muster his courage to dive in to save her.

"Separatist and republic soldiers suddenly erupted within and with Jango caught within the middle dashed to the burning house.

"FATHER" Jango looks on helplessly trying to remove any wreckage, straining to reach them.

"NO my son, leave us, for we do not wish you to perish."

Jango still tried to reach out for them but the roof started to collapse.

"You are my legacy, remember." As he said the roof collapse upon them and all what remained is the crackling fire. Jango looked on with anger as the battle rages on but he does not care, he picked up a nearby rifle off a dead clone and started to fight as his legacy demands it to be so.

Through the training he has been taught he fell a few droids and a few clones which grabs the attention and curiosity of a Jedi in the midst of battle, his robes are white yet not cloaked and his white hood stood over his head, his piercing blue eyes watches the young Mandalorian with great interest, then he suddenly snaps out of it and rushed to aid the young one from further harm, the battle was swift when he came into the fray and so it ended the droid forces defeated Jango stands bloodied and collapse to the floor out of realization he have lost his family.

The Jedi came over and pity came to his face. "What is your name young warrior?"

Jango looked up and said nothing, nothing was to be said for those to come and destroy everything he held dear. The Jedi held out his hand but Jango refuses and curse in Mandalore.

The Jedi looked at him and back to the house. "I am so sorry, come with me and I will help you"

"I do not need your help" Jango shot back in anger "Why have you come to this place when we have done no wrong to you? Why would you destroy everything so dear to me?" I can't cry, I won't cry, it is a sign of weakness.

The Jedi looked on with sad expression "At least let me take you to the capital where you would be safe, after that you will not ever see me again and our paths separated."

Jango accepted his offer and when they arrived at the capital they parted ways and Jango will remember the Jedi's kindness, as he walks he sees in his mind the house burning down and his father's face flashes away from his eyes.

"FATHER" screamed Jango, he looks around and seeing he is in his ships sleeping compartment, damn I fell asleep again, Jango got up sweating and feeling hot, he hates it when he have that same dream over and over again but it reminds him where he comes from but he is lost in thought that he is not like his father, he is a bounty hunter a pretty damn good one as well.

Never have he failed the hunt, that's what he thinks to himself the Glory of the hunt and he loves every bit of it because it hones his skills into a perfect killing machine.

He walks to the bridge of his ship and see a holo recording on standby and presses play.

"Greetings Bounty Hunter, I am emperor Palpatine new ruler of this empire, I have a bounty for each confirmed dead Jedi for 1 million credits per head and these two targets I want dead or alive and I will set you up for a life time beyond your dreams but be careful not to underestimate them"

Jango looked at the portraits of the two most wanted bounties but one of them grabs his attention.

The Jedi he had met three years ago.

"Well well. 1 million credit per Jedi and the chance to capture or kill these two and be set up for life."

Jango punched into the last coordinates where the two was last seen, he looks at the two again and thinks back to the time where the Jedi saved him from certain death, but sadly he regrets for what he is about to do, for he promised to repay his kindness but it's his job to complete the bounty when he accepts the job. He looks back and smiles.

"Oh well, It's the Love of the Hunt." He punches the engine button and hit hyperspace to Coruscant.


	4. Chapter 3 Investigating and the Plan

**Investigating the scene and The Plan**

The Hunter came out of hyperspace and entering into Coruscant atmosphere, Jango looked at the planet and admired it's beauty but it have to be cut short because he has a job to do. It wasn't so hard to find the ruined Jedi temple, the horrors on the purge is still fresh, but he only see is sadness as he watches clone troopers marching around the temple in case any Jedi come back and halt any looters and trespassers.

I need to get in there Jango thought, luckily for him he is an expert in tracking and observation and for three days he watches the clone's patrol routes and when they swap shifts, it wasn't easy but he figured it out and notices it's the same as always.

'Clones' he thought 'always the same'. He waited till morning and made a break for it to the side of the temple with a crack wall big enough for him to squeeze through even when he is wearing his Mandalorian armour.

As he got in he looks on in awe and sadness fills his heart as he sees dead Jedi and clone troopers scattered across the temple's floor. He starts to scour for clues seeing if any Jedi escaped the purge, he scours every inch of the temple and he hides from clone patrols within the temple until he comes past a door which looks like the main ship hanger.

'This must be the perfect place for anybody to escape because I know I would' he amused himself, then he came across a strange substance trailing around the hanger and a few dead clone troopers, but no bodies of any Jedi, Jango curious with the strange substance picked a vial and with luck hairs, hopefully the scanner can pick what type it came from and hoping it is not from a clone.

The scanner picks up the substance.

_Slip it in and out cream used for any type of circumstances mostly commonly used for sexual purposes._

Jango looked on in disgust and thinking who would do such a revolting thing then he places the hair.

_Pubic Hair came from the males genitals, DNA not found, records have not been shown within the republic's data banks._

Shit Jango thought another dead end, he looks around keeping his eyes open for any more clues until he comes across a piece of cloth, with hope clinging onto this he passed it through the scanner.

_Scanners shows it is part of a Jedi Rob, scanners also shows the DNA of a padawan by the name of Ahsoka Tano species Togruta. No known picture database has been given due to picture databases being erased._

Damn he thought could have been useful with a picture. He got a good lead because there's not a lot of Togruta leaving their home planet of Shili, 'I know what, I have to get back to the ship and see any nearby planets that they can go to'. He rushed to the exit nearly getting caught in the process and dashed across the court yard, when he got to his ship he went onto the navigator.

"Ahahaa" he exclaimed "that's where I need to go".

He plots a course to the planet he has specified.

Somewhere on the Jedi ship.

"Corellia!" Ahsoka shouted. "Why do we have to go there?"

The two brothers looked at each other and just shrugged. "Well Ahsoka we have to plan on what to do because we can't walk around acting like Jedi's" Alan replied with Darth Sith cough up 'Sith' as he was not a Jedi.

"still why Correlia?"

Darth Sith rose up with a smug on his face "Well it is a stroke of brilliance by yours truly; that we will become smugglers and we shall start on Corellia because it was the first thing that popped into my head"

Ahsoka dumb struck that Darth Sith came up with a plan even after what they have been through then again he is a Sith and possibly don't know any mercy or pain.

Alan looked at Ahsoka debating whether to ask what is bothering her and also tell her something important but let it pass his mind; he doesn't want to add more things to the poor padawan's grief.

"Well brother, it looks like you have been planning this all along" he smiled as he said this hoping to cheer Ahsoka up but to no success. Darth Sith stared at his brother clicking on what his brother meant.

"Hell No brother, if I planned all this by myself I would have done it with class"

"What is your type of class?" Ahsoka asked.

"They wouldn't see it coming" Darth Sith grinned.

Ahsoka still can't believe what he said "But we didn't see this coming"

"Yes we did, I just saw your 'Skyguy' doing a big freaking parade up to the temple"

Alan glared with anger which caused his brother to shut up, knowing that the memory of Anakin's betrayal is still fresh in Ahsoka's mind. 'Why would he do this? How would I become a Jedi knight with no master, is the force punishing us because of the war'

Alan sensing her pain, "The force works in mysterious ways Ahsoka and now I would like to ask you something which would need your full confidence and trust."

Ahsoka looked up and nodded willing to the high grand master's proposition.

"As it may we are Jedi and we can never forget for who we are I am willing to continue your training if you wish because strong you are in the force but you need guidance on your emotions which if left unchecked lead to the dark side."

Ahsoka groaned knowing where this will lead saying such emotions is forbidden and the Jedi are not allowed such emotions to overcome themselves. Seriously we have to follow the code even if they are nearly extinct.

Darth Sith snorted at such proposition "Brother may I remind you by continuing her training may risk us being found or worse lead old Palpy right to me"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes 'always looking out for himself'.

It is not long until the Brothers started to argue again over the circumstances, Alan saying that training Ahsoka would be able to help her to hide her force presence under his tutelage and also helping her control her emotions but not forbidding them like the Jedi would, Darth Sith on the other hand wanted to stay hidden as long as possible so he can go and do things his way without drawing attention to themselves,

"WHAT?! So your saying being Smugglers would let us go unnoticed, Brother as far as I know you, you would make yourself a great reputation that would draw the attention of the crime lords and even Sidious himself would take notice if you step out your boundaries." Alan shouted trying to control his anger on his selfish, arrogant and stubborn Brother.

Darth Sith hissed at his Brother "As far as I'm concerned Brother I'm not the one going extinct and because of your blasted codes and all mighty virgin teachings, I am surprised the order have survived this long and mark my words" He glared maliciously "If you do not heed my warnings and get your Stupid head out your arse that you are in no position to make threats when we both know that without me you wouldn't be here."

Alan looked like he was going to draw his lightsaber and chop his brother in half but he recited the code over and over again and reminded himself that his brother is right, if he had not distracted the clones and Darth Vader they would have surely not make it out alive especially Ahsoka.

"Fine, but for starters we have to change our names because using the names we have got now would draw to much suspicion and if Darth Vader catches wind of our names he surely be upon us" he pointed out.

Ahsoka felt awkward at the events that just happened, she knew in the temple that she heard that the two brothers have quarrelled because Darth Sith have caused serious damage to the temple and also scarred a few younglings by teaching them his version of the force, meaning the Dark Side. This made the council keep a closer eye to him and forbid him to go near the younglings again.

Darth Sith looked at the navicomputer and was muttering to himself.

"Well I hate to break it to you Virgins but it would take a couple of hours to get to Corellia, so I hope this place is stocked with booze and refreshments because I'm going to need a strong drink after this." He said going to find a nearby quarters so he can find the hidden booze that he knows that his brother hides whenever the council becomes too much and he needs to dull his sense for the time being.

Alan glares and watches his brother leave the room thinking what would happen to his hidden alcohol.

He looked back to Ahsoka who was lost in thought. "Well Ahsoka? Would you like me to train you?"

Ahsoka looked back not knowing what to say because it is a high privilege for the High Grand Master to train a padawan he doesn't know but what if she fails him or wouldn't overcome her emotions. Alan watches and smiled.

"Ahsoka I know your hesitant of the recent events and I can also teach you to block your feeling and stop letting people read your mind, just like you former master, he's not that good hiding his emotions from the most trained Jedi." Ahsoka gasped unknowingly that he been reading her mind without her sensing that he is doing it. "Don't worry Ahsoka I only read what's need to be read, I don't go into private affairs, unlike someone" he muttered the last sentence knowing he's referring to his idiot of a brother.

Ahsoka thought hard and she agreed only because she wants to control her feelings and learn more in the force especially from Alan himself. "Yes High Grand Master, it will be an honour to be trained by you" She bowed.

Suddenly and enormous laugh echoed round the ship. "PAH, well done Ahsoka, you surely will be a goody two shoes virgin at the end of this" After this they hear a belch signalling Darth Sith found the secret booze.

Alan and Ahsoka groaned.

Knowing that they have to plan the rest when they get to Corellia, unknowingly that Jango is heading to the same planet as well.


	5. Chapter 4 High Grand Master

**The High Grand Master**

Ahsoka found the High Grand Master's teachings most illuminating because his version of the Jedi order and his way of the code is completely different from the order she been lead to believe.

"Master? When you started the order, you actually allowed the Jedi to love?" Ahsoka asked intrigued that the Jedi was allowed to love when he was in charge.

"Ahsoka please, call me Alan" He replied a heart-warming smile, in the background a gagging noise was heard, but they paid no attention to that.

"Indeed what I said is true and then the Jedi order prospered into one of the greatest orders in history minus the Sith rebellion lead by it over there" He nudged his head towards Darth Sith drinking merrily to the hidden booze he found.

"Now, now brother, the order still be standing if you was in charge 'hic' but alas it is raped in the arse by the Sith" Darth Sith slurred with great endurance managed to get his words out right.

Alan frowned and went back to Ahsoka, who is still scarred form the attack. She looked up to his blue eyes and before she asked why it has changed Alan held his hand up.

"I know what you're going to ask Ahsoka, I created the council and during the Sith rebellions I gave them the power to run the order because I am only one man, everything went well until the Sith used our emotions to love against us, by killing those closest fuels the Jedi anger, sorrow and suffering and many Jedi fell to the dark side thanks to him"

Darth Sith snapped out of his drunken mood and suddenly became sober looking at his brother with dissent. "Brother you knew perfectly well on what I am capable of"

Nwûl tash.

Dzwol shâsotkun.

Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk.

Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan.

Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha.

Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak.

Wonoksh Qyâsik nun.

A sudden chill crept down Ahsoka's spine as Darth Sith ushered these words and Alan stood up horrified that Darth Sith spoke the language of the Sith.

"Never have those words reached to my ears in an age and you know very well never to usher them in my presence or any other." Anger arisen from Alan as if the force screamed at him not to give in. Alan refrained himself and recites the code once more before the urge to chop his brother's head off overwhelms him.

Darth Sith storms out the room knowing the ship will be ripped apart if both of them fight with both blade and the force.

Ahsoka whose face is pale with the sudden feel of the dark side that was uttered turned to Alan. "M... Master, what was those words that was spoken? It had a very powerful presence of the dark side"

Alan turned his head and glared at Ahsoka. "It's not the words you should be concerned about, it is the language it was spoken in, in time I tell you about it but not now when you have begun a new sort of teachings and training"

"The Jedi code is as transcribed here;

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force."

"Master, I have heard this all before, what you say is different I do not see it, it is just the same as any other Jedi that uses it" Ahsoka argued frustrated that the code has not changed with him and that it will be a waste of time.

Alan frowned and his expression is grim. "Ahsoka one thing I approve of the Jedi is the teachings of patience and apparently you learnt impatience from Skywalker" Ahsoka twitched at the mention of Anakin's name as if it was only a few days ago he laid waste to the temple.

"Now listen to what I have to say because I will tell you how I describe it.

There is emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance there is knowledge.

There is passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the force."

Ahsoka listened to his version of the code and notice that it is completely the same only emotion and passion was allowed. "I do not understand it is exactly the same as to the Jedi code, you only changed a few words round which states we can emotion and passion" Ahsoka retorted confused on what he was trying to teach her. She was surprised that the High Grand Master was smiling and chuckling to her confusion.

"Exactly my padawan, the Jedi council of old changed the passion and emotion because of the Sith rebellions and I noticed you have never heard of the Sith rebellion, in those times we never recorded that early in the order because I never allowed it, because sometimes I feel it Is best for the old ways to pass and to pave the way to a new order." Alan pause waiting for a response and when he receives only silence he continues. "See what I'm trying to teach you now?"

Ahsoka sit there for hours on end learning patience and evaluating on his teachings. Suddenly it dawned on her "Of course, by allowing passion and emotion the Jedi can receive the peace they wanted, and the prophecy of the Chosen one was meant to pave the way to the new order?" She exclaimed hopefully she was right. To her disbelief, Alan sighed.

"Yes to the passion and emotion, no to the chosen one. The prophecy states that he will bring balance to force and paving the way to the new Jedi order, not exactly, it helps but no. I hate to say I knew this day will come, now pay attention my padawan, for the new order to come the old must perish to pave way for the new, as I foreseen this and hopefully, hope and the will of the force will allow my dream and vision of a new Jedi order."

'That's an interesting perspective' Ahsoka thought and to her annoyance Alan smiled.

Ahsoka groaned, she really needs to learn how to hide her thoughts and feelings.

With a huge yawn Alan stretched out his arms and relaxed "That concludes our lesson for the day" He said with a grin. "Tomorrow we be at Corellia and we have to get us new clothing and a new name hopefully, now off we pop, I'm going to hit the bed. DARTH SITH" He shouted. "You're sleeping on the bridge this time."

An echo sounded through the ship "Can I have your booze?"

Alan groaned "yes you can, since you already broken into it for the past few hours"

"Alright then I be down within the hour."

"Master one more question?" Ahsoka asked, Alan turned waiting for the question.

"Have you ever been in Love?"

Alan stopped in his tracks and sadness came to his face.

"Once Ahsoka, only once and don't believe I Love again because once is enough"

Ahsoka knew enough not to press onto it feeling pain coming off him.

"Night master" Ahsoka bowed and took her leave.

Leaving Alan on his own and suddenly whispered a name.

Kira.


End file.
